


Cut Me

by humanoid_life_form



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Post-Canon, Sub Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoid_life_form/pseuds/humanoid_life_form
Summary: Mai loves her knives.Zuko loves to be dominated.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 66





	Cut Me

"Don't cut me," Zuko breathed, his fingers pressing into Mai's thighs.

Mai smirked a little, skimming the blade of her knife over the skin of Zuko's neck. On the bed beneath her, Zuko's hips shifted just slightly, and the goosebumps spreading down his neck betrayed his true desire. He couldn't care less if she drew blood. In fact, he was silently begging her to.

Not that he would ever admit that so quickly. She had to draw it out of him.

"Don't worry," Mai whispered, drawing the blade down to his chest, tracing lightly along his collar bone. Zuko shivered. "I'm always careful." She leaned down over him, her hair falling across the pillow as she ghosted her lips against his ear. "You know that."

Zuko's breath hitched as she turned the blade onto its point, resting it against his sternum. Years of practice kept her hand inhumanly still. The knife felt like an extension of her hand to the point where she could almost feel his skin through the blade.

That was all in her head, obviously, but the way Zuko swallowed as his eyes snapped shut was entirely real. She felt his erection stiffen through his pants, and she ground her hips against it just once, and Zuko gave a startled huff. He grabbed her hips and held tight.

"Shh...." Mai pressed the knife's point into his chest just a tiny bit harder, and his cock twitched. Her smirk widened. "I might cut you if you move too much."

She would never cut him accidentally. She'd never be so careless. But Zuko moaned a little at the idea, so she kept up the game.

She dug the tip of the blade a little deeper. At Zuko's gasp, she pressed in harder.

"You _do_ like it," she murmured. "You really love the threat, don't you?"

Zuko grinned. "Is that really a secret?"

Mai kept the pressure consistent as she dragged the knife down the center of his chest, leaving a long white scratch that darkened to red. Zuko whimpered.

"No," she replied, tingeing her voice with the air of bored dismissal that Zuko loved so much. "In fact, you make it very obvious." She cocked her head to the side, watching her blade with feigned boredom as she held it just beneath Zuko's ribcage. She glanced back up at his face and grinned when she saw his eyes darkening with desire as they roamed over her mostly nude body. 

"Do you want me to cut you?" she whispered, feeling the telltale warmth of arousal pooling in her belly. She maintained her air of cold disinterest on the outside, but she knew the blush in her cheeks was beginning to show.

The display seemed to arouse Zuko even more. He swallowed again, his eyes darting to the stiletto holsters on her wrists, over her black bra and panties. She squeezed her calves in against his legs, pressing her ankle holsters into his skin, and he ground his hips up against hers.

Mai leaned into his neck, pressing the flat of the blade harshly against his chest again. _"Say it,"_ she hissed.

She felt a low growl vibrate through Zuko's chest. _"Please..."_ he sighed.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Please _what?"_ She lifted the knife a bit and circled the tip over his chest, spiraling out little by little. Zuko whined.

"Cut me, Mai.... Make me bleed...." He took a breath, shivering as he said the next words: "Make me yours."

Mai scoffed. "Like you didn't belong to me from the start."

She clamped her thighs around his hips, grinding roughly against his cock as she retraced the red mark on his chest, pressing in hard and relishing in Zuko's moans. Blood beaded up on his skin, the deep red contrasting starkly with his pale chest.

He was always beautiful like this, flushed and panting and trying to keep himself completely still as Mai toyed with him to her heart's content. She didn't personally love the blood, especially with the risk of disease that was inherent in this type of thing, which was why she always cleaned her knives before and after each use. Hell, she didn't even like drawing blood during a fight.

What she _did_ love was Zuko's complete submission—the fact that he, as Fire Lord (and a powerful firebender, besides), melted at the sight of her non-bender's knives and nearly came just by feeling them on his skin. She loved the rush of power she got from it. She felt like a goddess when he moaned for her, when he begged her to cut him. Her fighting skills turned him on, and she was proud of that.

He always pretended to deny that at first, which was part of their fun. He'd throw an insult, she'd throw a knife. She never hit him, but she liked aiming close enough to maybe nick him a little, maybe cut through his clothes and leave a tiny mark, a reminder of her real skill. And Zuko loved it.

Mai reached beneath Zuko's waistband and gripped his cock hard, and he groaned.

"Where do you want it?" Mai hissed against his neck.

"I want it—" He choked on a whimper as Mai dug her nails into the underside of his shaft. "I want it on my neck. Do the—" Another moan as she pumped his shaft just once. " _Fuck_ —do the thing you did last time...."

Mai hummed as she dragged the knife up over his shoulder, kissing her way up his jaw, over his ear. She loosened her grip on his cock at the same moment her blade reached his pulse point, and Zuko's whole body went slack underneath her.

Mai smirked against his ear. "Wow... you want it _bad_ , don't you?" she drawled.

Zuko answered with a pathetic thrust of his hips, so Mai squeezed tight and started stroking him off at a ruthless pace.

His body seized up at the sudden shock of pleasure. _"Fuck!"_

Mai rested the edge of her blade against his neck, pressing in just enough to cause a bite of pain, and Zuko keened.

"Agni.... I'm close.... I'm so _close—!"_

Mai laughed softly. "Already?" She angled the blade slightly away from his skin so as not to cut too deep. "Good. Come for me." And she pressed down _hard._

Zuko _screamed_ as he curled into her, his hips driving deliciously upward as he came. Mai eased the pressure on his neck but tightened her grip on his shaft, feeling it throb as his release spilled out over her fingers.

As he lay panting, coming down from the high, she drew back and pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek, setting the knife down on the mattress. His fingers massaged her thighs as he turned his head to meet her kiss.

Mai traced her fingers over Zuko's cut as she kissed him, and when she felt blood there, she drew away and gazed down at him.

Zuko smiled gently, his eyes glazing over. "Mai..." he whispered, "you're so beautiful."

Mai smiled in return, guiding his hand to the hem of her underwear. "Actions speak louder than words, Zuko..." she purred.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow as he began sliding her panties down. "Didn't I just act all over your hand?"

Mai laughed. "Sure. But it's my turn now."

Grinning, Zuko leaned up to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-13-21:
> 
> I'm genuinely stunned at how many kudos this little oneshot has received!  
> Thank you all so much! <3


End file.
